


lgbt friendly, please

by prickscott



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, also he's extra, and also, andi is mentioned in one line, easyrider is a ridesharing service i made up, i'm bad at tags so take a shitpost in the tags, marty: lgbt friendly please, okay also, they're aged up if it wasn't obvious, this has no cursing? wild, tj kippen is a professional gay, tj staring at his rainbow decorations: it's my time to shine, trans!marty, yeah i'm bad at writing what abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prickscott/pseuds/prickscott
Summary: Marty hires a ride to get home from a Pride celebration and ends up possibly making a new friend.





	lgbt friendly, please

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot, please go easy on me y'all 😔👊
> 
> Also, in case you didn't read the tags, EasyRider is a ridesharing servide similar to Uber or Lyft and I made it up because idk how Uber or Lyft work 🤪

Marty was still buzzing with excitement as he made his way down the street. He'd just left a pride celebration, and he was covered in decorations. Although he was excited, he still covered his cheek, which had the trans flag painted on it, in the hopes that none of the wrong people were around. He was supposed to ride home with Buffy, but she'd had to leave early to pick up Andi from yet another failed date, giving Marty a kiss and a promise to meet tomorrow for lunch. Although Marty was fine with her leaving early, that left him with no ride.

Marty surveyed his options. He couldn't walk home because of the distance, and the thought of catching a bus covered in pride decoration was too dangerous for him to even want to attempt. Which left two options: a taxi or an EasyRider.

Taking out his phone, Marty opened the EasyRider app, putting in his location and where he wanted to go to. When he reached the bottom and saw the 'Additional Requests' section, he froze.

Covered in LGBT stickers and paint, Marty didn't exactly want to suddenly get in the car with a transphobe or homophobe, as that could end up bad. In the additional requests section he typed, 'lgbt friendly please' and hit confirm. The app said his ride would be here in about ten minutes, so Marty sat on a bench and tried to rub off the paint, in case his request was ignored.

Ten minutes later, a car pulled up in front of him. His screen lit up with the unhelpful notification of, 'Your ride has arrived! :)' Even so, the driver rolled down their window and Marty was able to get a good look.

"Are you…" the blond-haired man looked at his phone and one corner of his mouth turned up, "Marty from the Party?"

Marty stood up and nodded. "Yeah, that's me." He hurriedly got into the backseat of the car, which was a sleek black color. When he'd gotten his seatbelt on, he looked up and was hit with an eyeful of rainbow.

His car was decked out in rainbow, from the lanyard around his rearview mirror to the stickers on his dashboard and his steering wheel cover. Even the tumbler in the cupholder was rainbow. The blond man had a knowing smile on his face as Marty stared.

"You wanted someone LGBT friendly right?" Marty nodded and he stuck out his hand. "TJ Kippen, professional gay. Very friendly." They shook hands and after confirming Marty's destination, set off on the road.

While driving, TJ talked about his boyfriend, Cyrus, and Marty talked about Buffy. They got so caught up in their conversation that Marty almost didn't notice when the car stopped in front of his house. He paid for the ride in cash and tipped him ten dollars, before waving goodbye and walking into his house.

He'd been sitting down for ten minutes before his phone vibrated. It was a text from EasyRider.

_ 'Your driver has sent you a message! Message reads: hey so its TJ and i was wonderin if u wanted to come to a pride party next week?? its kinda a pool party and u could meet cyrus if u wanted to! if u want more info here's my number! xxx-xxx-xxxx. To respond, reply to this message.' _

Instead of responding to the EasyRider service, Marty sent a new message to the number TJ had provided, asking for information on the party and soon deciding to go. He then texted Buffy and inviting her, smiling at his phone when she quickly responded with, ' _ y e s.' _

That night, Marty went to sleep confident that his night had gone well, and he'd made a new friend.


End file.
